Once Upon a Love
by Sirena Sky
Summary: Hermione and Draco fall in love during the summer before their 6 year changing everything and uncovering a past that most people wanted to forget especially Hermione's mother.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry potter or true blood character I'm just having some fun letting my imagination run a little wild I do love their books and movies or tv show in true blood cased. I just want to say a couple of things this is my first story and I'm really excited and I would appreciate your support and advice also english is not my first language is spanish so i apologies for any errors. Now enjoy the story and review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Hermione was running in the park near her house she loves that park in summer the view of the sunset was beautiful and she love to run she was so distracted that she didn't notice the boy that was running in front of her so when the boy stop she run in to him causing both of them to fall hard to the ground.

"Ouch!"

" Watch we're your going Granger!"

" I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention, you!"

She though she was mistaking but no it was Draco Malfoy her worst enemy or better say her best friends enemy she didn't hated him in fact if he wasn't such an ass thing would have being very different.

" What are you doing in a muggle park?"

" it's none of your business Granger"

" Well it was a just a question Malfoy no need to be so rued."

" I just needed to relax away from my house."

She could tell he was stress and she also could tell he wasn't the same boy she new any more he look different the look in he's eyes was sad, hunted, like he have seen more horrors that any 16 year old should be exposes to.

" Are you ok do you want to talk?"

" No Granger I don't, is just that, why talk if i don't have a choice"

He start to walk away from her, he didn't want to talk about he's problems an especially not to Granger nobody knew but he has always like her maybe a little more then like but that was beside the point they would kill him and his family if they discover he's was talking to a mudblood asking for help because he wants to join the Order and help then destroy that sick bastard, no he needed to do this there's was no way out but dead for him and for the ones he loves, looking at the girl one more time he disappear back to he's own hell. Hermione was shock he definitely wasn't the same and something really bad was happening to him and she was going to find out, with that she start to run home tomorrow was another day.

Both went to their home without knowing that this moment would change everything.

The next morning was August 30 and Hermione birthday but she awoke with her mother's voice she was arguing whit someone it sound like the voice of her grandmother and it was getting very loud moving to the stairs to hear better she sit in the stair and listened.

"How this happened? I put those guards my self."

"Scarlett at what time the guards disappear?"

" at midnight... Shit,mom Hermione's birthday but how?"

" when she turn 16 her magic was unbind I think her magic is stronger than we thought."

" this is bad without those he will fine us."

" Scarlett don't take this the wrong way honey but you know my opinion about him you should have told him."

" he did not deserve to know."

Hermione could not believe what she heard her mother and grandmother were witches and had been hiding from someone and apparently when she turned 16 all the magic her mother work was made obsolete. But way they were hiding and from who and why lie to her about their identity and pass a muggles all this years?. She felt betrayed she had to find the truth.

" You lied to me all these years!"

" Hermione!"

Scarlett look at her daughter and for the first time didn't know what to say or how to explain, no Hermione most not find out the less she knows the better.

"how much did you heard?"

" everything, why lie to me mom!"

" Hermione everything I did was to protect you"

" to protect me from who mom?"

Scarlett kept silent and Hermione lost the little patience she had and scream furious to her mother for the first time in her life

" who, tell me the fucking truth?"

" watch your language with your mother Hermione that's no way to talk."

Hermione look at her grandmother furious and with tears in her eyes she also had know but diced to lie to her to. Her own family lie to her she could not understand why?.

" it's ok mom, I can understand you're mad and you have the right to now but Hermione I can't tell you not now."

" you can't tell me not tell me!"

She could not take this any more she needed to leave she turned around to the stairs. She will take her trunk and leave it was all ready packed she would go and stay in the burrow.

" Hermione wait where are you going!?"

" away from you!"

" Hermione you can't leave the house."

" you can't tell me what to do you lost that right when you lie to me!"

By the time her catch with her she gat her trunk and with one last look at her mother she disappear.

" Hermione!. happy birthday."

That last part was a whisper so low that she barely hear her self. At that same time a vampire in Louisiana was aboard his plane in he's way to a woman that needed to explain her self.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hermione arrived at the burrow and landed ungrateful in front door Ginny was the only in the house and when she hear the familiar sound of apparition she run to the door to find Hermione crying her eyes out.

" My God Hermione what happened?"

" they lie to me Ginny they lie to me my hole life it's a lie!"

" o Mione come let's get in you drink some water calm your self and then we can talk ok."

Ginny help Hermione to the kitchen serving her a glass of water and wait for her to calm down a little.

" better?"

" yes thanks Gin, where's everybody?"

" well they are at Diagon alley Ron and Harry wanted to go to the quiddish store and mom wanted to find a present for you o I almost forgot wait here I will be right back."

Ginny went to her room and came back with Hermione's present .

" it's not much but I thought it was perfect for you."

When Hermione open the present inside was a beautiful blue dress she could see that it will fit perfectly hugging her body just in the perfect places.

" O Gin it's beautiful!"

" I made it myself I hope it cheers you up a little."

Hermione stared to cry again.

" Mione please don't cry "

" O Ginny it's so hard to discover that your family had lie to you all your life."

" what are you talking about?"

" my mom and grandma they are both witches."

" what! No Mione that's not possible you now magic in people can be sense."

" no apparently my mom is quite powerful she put some kind of spell in all of us so nobody could find or recognize us she even concealed her powers.

" ammm like some type of glamor?"

" maybe why do you ask?"

" Mione you should look in the mirror."

"What?"

Seeing Ginny so alarm she run to the bathroom and look in the mirror but what she saw was not her she had changed her face not so much but her eyes were as blue as the ocean the shock was so great that she faint right there in the spot.

At Hermione's house Scarlett was going crazy not knowing where her girl was so when she hears someone knocking at the door she runs to it thinking it was her daughter but when she open the door she got the surprise of her life right in her doorstep was the father of her daughter and the love of her life Eric Northman.

" Fuck me "

" love to but first you got a lot of explaining to do."

" Eric"

" Scarlett long time no see lover, why don't you invite me in?

He was as hot and gorgeous as she remembers him and the way he talks still makes her heart go crazy and her brain to stop thinking.

" yes mmmm yes come in."

" thank you."

The moment he enter he grabbed her and kiss her with a passion and need just as strong as her own explanations could wait she needed him right now it was good her mom was already gone.

" Eric i have miss you so much I need you."

" I have miss you to lover but you need ..."

" I promise I will explain everything just please Eric fuck me now and fuck me hard."

That's all he needed to hear he grabbed her bridal style and vamp speed to her room it was not difficult to find her room it's smells like her. He proceeded and threw her on the bed she was as beautiful as he remembers he's lover he's mate and only true love he will never let her go again.

" yes fuck first explanations later."

And he start to fuck her hard for all the time they spent apart he needed this her, her blood he was hungry just for her.

At the burrow Hermione was regaining consciousness and could hear people talking she really wanted to keep sleeping and never wake up she was dreaming with Draco and it was a wonderful dream but she needed to face reality so she open her eyes to find Harry,Ron and Ginny looking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"hey"

"your eyes!"

"Ron!"

Harry and Ginny said at the same time only Ron could stand the obvious.

"Happy birthday Mione"

"some birthday, but thanks guys"

"you scare us all Mione you'r ok?"

"no am not ok but I don't want to talk about anything at the moment"

"what are you doing here then?"

"Ron really why don't you go to the kitchen and stuff your face!"

"moody to"

"Ron leave"

"fine am going am going"

"I would go with him but Mione you know that am here for you if you want to talk."

"tanks Harry"

"ok now that the boys are out explain please what you we're talking about."

"Ginny am going to tell you everything but you can't say a word to anybody not Ron not even Harry please promise me?"

"ok I promise"

"I wake up to my mom yelling something to my grandma about some guards that spike my curiosity so I keep quiet and listen it turns out that they are both witches and they were hiding from someone and I think that someone it's my father."

"wow that's just wow your mom's a witch wow"

"yeah wow indeed"

"why you don't want anybody to know?"

"I will tell then but not now I needed to put my self together first and find out who's my father"

"you will have to talk to your mom do you think she will tell you anything?"

"yes I know but she owns me an explanation it's the lest she can do."

"well you can talk to her later first things first you need to eat something and I can smell mom did lunch so why don't go and eat before Ron eats all"

Hermione give her a small smile and follows her to the kitchen when they enter she could see Mrs Weasley in the kitchen and the boys talking about something but she didn't pay any attention to the conversation until she hear Draco's name.

"I'm telling you his a Dead Eater mate."

"that's for sure but we need to find what he's doing Ron before it's to late."

"what you too are talking about?"

Harry and Ron look at each other not sure if they should tell her what they saw but decide that she needed to know.

"we saw Malfoy today with he's mother"

"and that's bad because?"

"we saw them enter Knochkturn Alley and decided to follow them"

"are you series Harry!?"

"Hermione"

"no Harry that was really stupit you know Voldemort wants your head that place is full of Death Eater and why are you following Malfoy around..."

"He up to"

"NO I don't want to hear it Harry leave Malfoy alone he's not one of them!"

Hermione left the kitchen boiling in anger how could they think Draco was a death eater that was ridicules or was she the ridicules one defending someone because she had a crush on him. She needed to go talk to her mother she will deal with Ron and Harry later she was about to despair but Ginny stop her.

"Mione wait were are you going?"

"I need to talk to my mom I will see you tomorrow at the train."

And she left but not to her house but to where she felt more at peace.

At the Granger's house Scarlett and Eric were in bed after a amazing 4 hours of sex she needed a brake and Eric wanted to why she left him and hid all this years.

"Why did you leave I told you I was going to protect you?"

"that night I went to Fangtasia to tell you something, Pam told me you were in your office and when I was going to enter I heard you talking to someone else a men about me you were going to protect me no matter what, that you would face your true death if it meant I would be safe.

*Flashback*

_Scarlett was about to enter the office when she hear Eric was talking with someone._

_"Viking she needs to come with me were she belongs she will be safe he won't be able to enter Fairy"_

_"NO she's stays, I will protect her even if i have to face my true death for her to be safe"_

_"Northman he's looking for her he wants her"_

_"I know my people reported to me but I have everything under control"_

_She needed to disappear she couldn't let Eric die for her and that men was right Voldemort was looking for her and he was close she could seance him. Yes she will disappear, a single tear escape her eyes Eric will not know he was going to be a father but if that means that both are safe then it would be worthwhile and maybe one day she could tell him. With that she disappear._

*End _of Flashback*_

_" I was pregnant and I was going to tell you that night..."_

_Eric let he's fangs down he could not believe this not only she runs away and disappear from the face of the fucking earth she was pregnant with his child by the time and hided from him. Getting out of the bed he yelled._

_"YOU WERE WHAT!?"_

_" Eric calm down I was terrified I didn't know what to do!."_

_"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME IT'S MY CHILD TO!_

_" you would have stop me I did what I thought was right to protect you and our baby Vampires are not suppose to be fertile or walk in the sun only you and I knew it was a possibility because of what I am."_

_"16 years Scarlett you had no right!"_

_"Eric you would have done the same."_

_"NO I would had never run away from you."_

_Scarlett start to cry he will never forgive her for this she should've stay and face the fucker with her husband by her side but she had been so scared at the time So many lives were at risk she left London to protect her friends buy sometime for them but it didn't work he kill them at the end._

_"I'm so sorry Eric you're right in one part I should've told you I was pregnant but I don't regret for one second running i did it to protect you and I will do it again if I have to."_

_Eric couldn't see her cry it pains him so he hug her and kiss her lips genteelly._

_"I love you Scarlett, please don't cry lover it breaks my heart I forgive you look at me."_

_She lifts her head from his chest and look into his eyes those eyes melt her heart she love him so much she will never let go ever again._

_"I love you"_

_"I love you to Eric"_

_"now that we solve everything where's my child I want to meet it."_

_"her"_

_"what?"_

_"her name is Hermione."_

_"that's a beautiful name,where is she?"_

_"I don't know we have a fight this morning she discover everything and apparated away."_

_Chapter 4:_

_Hermione arrive to her park and lay on the grass and look to the sky it was getting dark and soon the stars will be visible she knew she needed to talk with her mother ask for explanation she was thinking and trying to relax when someone talk to her. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hermione arrive to her park and lay on the grass and look to the sky it was getting dark and soon the stars will be visible she knew she needed to talk with her mother ask for a explanation she was thinking and trying to relax when someone talk to her.

"you think it's safe for you to be here all by your self?"

That voice was very familiar she open her to find Draco at her feet.

"I can take care of my self i think your face knows that."

"someone is in a mood."

"what do you want, it was more then clear this morning that you didn't wanted to talk"

"I'm sorry about this morning can I sit with you"

"yeah why not"

They stay in silence looking at the stars Hermione could not understand why he change his mind and came back but she was glad he did he look troubled for some reason.

"why were you at Knockturn Alley?"

"what?"

"you know with your mom today?"

"how do you know that?"

"Harry and Ron saw you enter the alley and follow you, Harry think's you are a death eater"

"what do you think?""Do you see my like them?"

"no I don't I think you are misunderstood that you are not the evil person you pretend to be there is love in you I can see it in your eyes."

He could not believed she doesn't see him as the bad guy maybe his stand a chance to win her heart to hell with the dark lord he could go and fuck him self he will love Hermione and he will protect her from them he could do this he was very skilled in occlumency.

"only for Hermione."

She was shock did he said that he's love was for her she didn't have time to think he kiss her and she let him he was good very good it didn't take long for her to kiss him back. The kiss was so full of passion and love he let go all he's feelings in that one kiss he needed her to feel him and she was responding just as passionate,she could feel him gating hard did she wanted to give her self to him. She was going to throw caution out the window but he stop.

"we need to stop now or I won't be able to stop at all."

"I don't want you to stop Draco."

"Hermione"

This time she starts to kiss him.

"I'm serious Draco I don't want to stop"

"you're sure."

"yes"

That all he needed, they began to take there clothe of until they were both naked.

Draco kissed her lips passionately his hands brushed lightly over her breasts and traveling down to her most private place feeling she was more then ready for him he position his dick in her entrance and thrust hard all the way in she moaned in pain and he stop.

"you where virgin"

"Draco please I'm ok don't stop"

"I love you"

"I love you to"

He continue to thrust in and out of her gentle at first.

"faster Draco"

That's what he needed he start to thrust faster and harder Hermione spread her legs farther to give him more access it felt so go she could feel she was close to her orgasm.

"harder Draco I'm so close don't stop"

"come for me love come!"

And she did moaning he's name in ecstasy, her walls closed around his dick almost painfully he could not hold any longer with one more powerful thrust he came inside her.

A couple minutes later they were laying in the grass of the park naked and in each others arms.

"I think we should wet dress somebody can see us"

"nobody is going to come this way at this hours"

"yeah your right, you never answer my question."

"what question?"

"Draco you and your mother..."

"I can't tell you Hermione"

"you don't trust me."

"no,no is not that I don't trust you is that I don't want you involve in this."

He could see the hurt in her beautiful blue eyes. wait blue?

He sighs he will tell her the necessary so she could protect her self, putting his left arm in full view so she could se the dark mark he saw her eyes were big with fear, she was thinking he was one of theme.

"I'm not one of them I was forced to take it to protect my mom."

"Draco..."

"no let me finish you can curse me after"

"ok"

"when father was arrested and the prophecy lost the dark lord sawed as a failure on my fathers part we pay for it direly he demanded that I took my fathers place be his side I refuse and he Crusio me and threat to do the same to my mother if I didn't join him, as you see I didn't have a choice so I accept and he give me a mission that's why I was in Knockturn Alley."

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of that, if you want you can join the Order I can help you."

"no if he discovers me my family and I are dead I can't."

"Draco maybe you can talk to Dumbledore he can help."

"I will think about it."

"I can accept that for now."

"thanks, can I ask you what happen to your eyes you know they are blue?"

"yes I know apparently my mom putt a glamor charm on me but I really don't want to talk about it until i talk to her first."

"I thought she was a muggle."

"I did as well"

Hermione look at her watch and saw it was gating late and she really wanted to talk to her mom gating to her feet she start to get dress and so did Draco.

"I really need to go, I love you Draco"

"I love you to I will see you september first at the train you will need to act as always."

"I know I will hate every minute."

He kiss her softly in her lips and apparated and Hermione start to walk home thinking how impossible was for her to be in love with Draco but she really love him and she will help him and stand by his side when the time comes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

At Malfoy Manor Draco appear in his room and plump in his bed thinking in Hermione and how much in love he was with her for the first time he could say he was happy.

" you know it's not good to disappear like that."

" fuck you're going to give me a heart attack Blaise."

" what's her name."

" what are you talking about?"

"the girl that is making you risk you're neck?"

Standing from the bed Draco puts a silencing charm in his room so nobody could heir there conversation.

"Blaise what I going to tell you stay in this room, do you understand?"

" ok fine"

" I was with Hermione and it was amazing."

" Hermione Granger?"

" yes, Blaise I love her And I'm going to protect her from them."

" are you crazy you know the dark lord is looking for her to get to Potter if they find out both of you are death."

" I know but I'm won't let that happen I'm going to be with her Blaise I love her."

" Draco the risk you're taking for a girl."

"No she's not just another girl Blaise she's the one for me I don't know how to explain this I'm happy when I see her she's beautiful, intelligent, breve."

"your death sentences."

"Blaise."

"no Draco you are blinded for some new plaything and you are forgetting that they are watching you they are following you I will not be surprised if they all ready know you were with Granger the Dark Lord doesn't trust you he forced you to be a death eater he knows that if you have the opportunity you will betray him."

"no he won't know I will make sure of it I will be he's most loyal death eater and you are going to help me and Hermione is not a plaything."

"what, no I won't if you want to die be my guest but don't drag me in this mess with you."

"come on mate you know I would do the same for you, look I love Hermione and I won't let her go or get hurt in this war like you say she's wanted to get to Potter but if we play or cards right we can help Potter and keep or heads and in the process keep Hermione save."

"Ok ok I will help what do you have in mind?"

"for now we act like always we try to prove that we are loyal to him and only him recollect as most information an plans that they have and when school start we talk to Potter and help him in what we can weed out being discover."

"I'm in but if I get kill I will hunt you forever."

Hermione walk home an was about to enter when a smell hit her it was sweet and salty at the same time it's smell delicious and she was so hungry she start to fell that her throat was burning it was so hard to resist, she enter the house fallowing the smell to find her mother with a tall attractive men but the smell was coming from the kitchen, ignoring the people in front of her she enter the kitchen and find a little bag of blood in the table not thinking she drains the blood bag when she fells her hunger gone she sees two people looking surprise at her it was then that she look what she's drinking to see blood and scream.

" what's happening to me?"

" Hermione calm down"

" What have you done to me?"

" Hermione we need to talk"

" so talk explain what's happening to me and who's this?"

" he's your father Eric Northman and he's a vampire and so are you well half vampire."

" my father."

This was to much for her she start caring why her why they lay to her.

" Hermione I can explain everything if you let me I did everything to protect you and your father."

" you lay to me my whole life my whole fucking life!"

" Hermione you need to let your mother explain I know this is hard for you but you need to know and understand everything and I promise i will help you with the change your going true."

" ok explain"

"sixteen years ago the war was at it's pick lots of people where dying chaos was everywhere we fight but we where losing a lot of people I discover that Voldemort was after Lily and James."

" Harry's parents."

" exactly Voldemort wanted Lily dead he discover a prophecy that say a baby was going to born in July and that baby will have the power to destroy him Lily discover she was pregnant with Harry at the time and somehow Voldemort was told about Lily."

"I know about Harry's parents and the prophecy but what it have to do with me?"

" I'm getting there, i wanted to help, Lily was one of my best friends so I talk to Narcissa and Lucius they were spy's and they still are I convince then to help me pass as a death eater and lead Voldemort away from Lily with a false prophecy but it didn't work he discover me and I was force to use my powers to escape in part work he forgot about Lily and went after me I saw this as the opportunity to buy my friends some time that's when your father and I move to Luisiana that's when I discover I was pregnant with you I was going to tell your father when I hear him talking with someone, he was ready to face the true dead for me."

"so you run away to protect him and me."

"Yes,when I went to the doctor he told me I was do in August that I was going to have a little girl and I panic, I was so scared I came to the muggle world and find this house change my last name and yours, in the end I lost my friends to him but I never have lost the hope to bring him down I was just scared to involve you in any of this, but I guess is little to late for that."

It was to much her mother was a witch or wherever she was and she knew her friends family's maybe she was part of the order to, her whole life had being a lay, but she had a good reason to hide and lay no not for this long, she needed a shower the stickiness was becoming uncomfortable and to sleep a couple of hours yes that would help her to think clearly.

"this is to much"

"Hermione I..."

"no mom is that I'm really tired and all I want is to take a shower and sleep,after we can talk more before I have to go to the train."

"ok honey, again I'm sorry about all this and in your birthday I love you pumpkin."

"it's ok mom I'm sorry a act the way I did and is really nice to meet you dad."

"it's being a really nice to meet you to my child."

Hermione went to her room wrote a letter to Ginny asking her to take her trunk with her's and went to take a shower she was thinking in Draco and how sweet he had being with her how good it had felled to have him inside her she never thought sex could be so amazing she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow with that she went to sleep.

The next morning Hermione awake excited she was going back to Hogwarts and to Draco she got dress in jeans push-up bra with a white fitted tank top black lather jacket and black high heels boots did her hair she could tell it was a little lighter and put some makeup when she finish she went to the kitchen to have some breakfast and talk with her parents but only find her father.

"Morning"

"good morning Hermione did you sleep well?"

"yes I did it's what I needed where's my mom I need to be at the train soon"

"she went to your grandmother house she wanted to give you something"

"ok"

"are you filling better about everything"

"yes I'm better I understand why she did it but... is just that I don't understand why lay for so long and not only me but you to why hide from you.

"fear, and completely understand, he couldn't get to any of us."

"but why, what's so especial about our family that he wants so much."

"power so much power on he's side that he will be truly immortal."

"I don't understand"

"my child I'm over a thousand years old making me very strong and powerful if I went to his side as a ally imagine the damage I could do under he's orders and your mother is a very powerful witch and she's half fairy to."

In that moment Scarlett appeared in front of them.

"a fairy with the spark and that's what Voldemort want's."

"Spark"

"yes fairy's have spark it's the core of our magic but it can be remove with a spell, spell he somehow find if he find a way to get my spark he will be unstoppable."

"do I have the spark to?"

"yes you do that's why the wards disappear in your birthday your spark mature and manifest it's self like that, Hermione you have to be very careful I know Voldemort have followers in the school."

"yes he dose but I can manage."

After there conversation they finish breakfast and talk a little more until it was time to go to King's Cross station when Hermione arrive at the platform she saw Ginny with her trunk.

"Ginny!"

"wow Mione you look amazing"

"thanks you look grate to, there so much I need to tell you won't believe it."

In that moment the train whistle announcing to everybody it was time to go Hermione went to her parents to say goodbye first to her mother and then her father.

"I promise to write as often as I can."

"ok pumpkin be careful and take care of your self."

"ok, goodbye dad."

"take care Hermione and remember your blood supply just in case you needed and if you have any other changes write to me."

"I will dad thanks."

Once in the train she find the compartment her friends where in and sit by the window she was thinking in Draco again she wanted to see him kiss him but no she needs to be strong and act like always she heir Ron talking to her.

"so Mione how's everything?"

"fine thanks."

"you still mad at us?"

"no Harry I understand why you two did it but I still think it was a grated risk."

"I just want to know what Malfoy after I know he's one of them I told Dumbledore and still he let him back in the school."

"I'm whit Harry the bloody git shouldn't be allow to go back to the castle."

"I don't think Dra-Malfoy is a Death Eater or after something?"

"WHAT!?"

Harry and Ron scream in union taking Hermione by surprise.

"why are you defending the ferret for, his just as evil as Voldemort."

"well it's my opinion and I'm not defending anyone nobody deserve to by deny a education Ronald."

"Ron, Hermione is right..."

"are you going to take her side to Ginny?"

"What I'm just think that she's right Malfoy haven't done anything bad until now why deny him coming back?"

"Exactly"

"I can believe this, you two are bloody crazy defending that good for nothing death eater son of..."

" that's enough Ronald you finish that sentence I will hex you so fucking hard you will be in the hospital wing for a week!"

Hermione was in rage her magic was getting out of control she felt something snap in her mouth her eyes went black and the craving for blood returned with a vengeance she wanted Ron's blood she wanted to drain him dray, fighting for control she run out of the compartment as fast as she could nobody could see her like this, she run down the train corridor hiding her face when she colloid whit Draco.

"Hey watched!"

"Draco help me"

"Hermione, What's wrong!?"

Draco took her to he's compartment and triad to see her face but she was still hiding it.

"Hermione let me see you are you ok?"

"no I'm not I don't know how to take them back?"

"take what back?"

Letting her hands down so Draco could see her face she told him.

"my fangs"

"ok I take we have to talk."

"Draco!"

"ok sorry love but I think the only way they will go away is if you

feed or relax your choice."

"I won't feed of you and my blood is in my trunk."

"then relaxation is."

Draco start to kiss her sweetly along her neck then her mouth they kiss for a long time until they had to take some air.

"see there gone and your eyes look normal again."

"you don't look so surprises or repulse"

"why, I love you Hermione for who you are not what you are."

"you still love me?"

"definitely more every day"

"thank's love can I stay here whit you I don't want to go back."

"what happen?"

"Ron happen he start to talk really nasty about you and I lost it."

"The weasel and he's big mouth."

"they want to prove that you are a Death Eater they are obsess about it Harry most of all"

"fucking Potter all I'm doing is to help him."

"Draco please be very careful around them."

"don't worry love."

"I'm feeling so tired all of the sodden"

"come lay down here with me."

They fall asleep peacefully not noticing someone watching them through the ajar door.


End file.
